<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Write It Down by Bannedd567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697360">Write It Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bannedd567/pseuds/Bannedd567'>Bannedd567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Etheria [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, And I Love Her With All My Heart, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Insert "I only had Finn for three hours" meme, Missing Scene, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, POV Adora (She-Ra), Post-Canon, and a nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bannedd567/pseuds/Bannedd567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first map Adora draws is not a map. </p><p>Really, calling it that would bring eternal shame to the very definition of the word, and maybe get even the most amicable cartographer to deck her in the face. Still, when her pen lifts from the paper after she’s traced one last, squiggly line, she can’t help but grin proudly at her own work. </p><p>Or,</p><p>Adora, drawing maps and charts through the years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Best Friend Squad (She-Ra) - Relationship, Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra) - mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Etheria [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Write It Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, I just have many feelings about Adora taking up cartography after the war ends okay?</p><p>Title is taken from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s">this</a> song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>You taught me the courage of stars before you left</em><br/>
<em>How light carries on endlessly, even after death</em><br/>
<em>With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite</em><br/>
<em>How rare and beautiful it is to even exist</em>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Saturn</strong> - Sleeping At Last</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><strong>Glimmer</strong></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>The first map Adora draws is not a map.</p><p>Really, calling it that would bring eternal shame to the very definition of the word, and maybe get even the most amicable cartographer to deck her in the face. Still, when her pen lifts from the paper after she’s traced one last, squiggly line, she can’t help but grin proudly at her own work.</p><p>Calling it crude would be a compliment, decent a whole lie. But she understands it, so it’s enough for now.</p><p>It’s been a week since she started living in Bright Moon, and if she gets lost one more time on her way to breakfast she’s going to lose it. Glimmer and Bow have offered multiple times to meet her in front of her room so they can all go together, but Adora already feels like a burden as it is, and she doesn’t want to bother them even more by asking for directions, like an idiot.</p><p>Bright Moon is... weird. Nice, sure, but it’s huge, and tall, and <em>round. </em>Her eyes have yet to adjust to how many pastel shades a single wall can be painted with, not to mention all the glitter.</p><p>It’s not like the Fright Zone wasn’t big, because it was. Is. But that was just... different. It had been home since before she could remember. Besides, there weren’t that many places a cadet could go without needing special permission. A trip to Shadow Weaver’s chamber for a briefing (or sometimes a quick, devastating lecture) would break the routine every now and then, but that was it. That is, of course, unless one decided to ignore the rules. Then you could sneak out to play tag, or pull pranks, play-fight, or climb to the highest platforms to share a secret stash of ration bars.</p><p>Like she used to do with-</p><p>The pencil in her hand breaks in half. Adora hardly notices it, numb to everything but the way her heart seems to crumple in her chest. She shakes her head. Catra refused to leave, she went back, for some reason Adora doesn’t get. But maybe, if she’s lucky, they’ll meet on the battlefield, and that’s when Adora is going to ask her again.</p><p>She’ll never give up on her, that much she’s sure of.</p><p>A soft sound snaps her out of her reverie. It takes her a moment to realise that someone is knocking at her door, still unused to having a private room in the first place. “Come in.”</p><p>Glimmer skips inside, making her way to Adora’s desk with a bounce in her step. “’Morning!”</p><p>“Good morning,” Adora smiles back at her, quickly throwing the remains of her pencil in the bin next to her feet. She doesn’t want to get into <em>that</em> conversation. “Is it time to eat already?”</p><p>“Yup! Bow’s waiting for us downstairs. And, get this, there’s pancakes this morning!” Glimmer spreads her arms wide and wiggles her hands at her sides excitedly. When Adora only blinks, confused, she chuckles, shaking her head as she deflates just slightly. “Uhm... they’re flat and soft and sweet. You’ll like them, trust me.”</p><p>And, if that doesn’t convince Adora, nothing ever will. “Let’s go! Oh, but, uh...” she hesitates, glancing at the sorry excuse for a map in her hands. “Do you mind if I... guide us? Guide myself, I mean, this <em>is</em> your house after all...”</p><p>Glimmer hums, curious, and in a flash of sparkles she’s at Adora’s side, looking down at the drawing. “Did... did you draw a map?” Adora winces and nods, feeling heat rise to the back of her neck. But Glimmer just grins up at her, her eyes bright and playful, lightly digging an elbow against Adora’s hip. “Wow, you really got the Runestone’s best side.”</p><p>Adora cracks a laugh at that, and knocks her right back. “It’s... a work in progress.”</p><p>“We’ll make an artist out of you, yet,” Glimmer swears, solemnly, her serious voice betrayed by a snicker. She lifts an arm towards the door, beckoning Adora to lead the way. “Show me the path, Human Compass!”</p><p>Adora smiles, chin up and a newfound spring in her walk. Bright Moon is not home, not yet, but it will be. She’s sure of it. “Follow me!”</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><strong>Bow</strong></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>She finds Bow on the main deck, hunched over various sheets of paper. He’s mumbling to himself, softly, and it’s hard to hear him over the constant buzz of the spaceship’s engine and the scraping sound of Entrapta’s tools as she... Adora doesn’t know what Entrapta is doing exactly, and maybe it’s better this way.</p><p>She hovers awkwardly by the side of the captain’s chair, but when Bow shows no signs of having heard her, she moves closer and sits on the floor next to him. “What are these?”</p><p>“Stellar maps,” he mutters, lifting one in front of his face and looking back and forth, rapidly between it and the ship’s front window. “I found a bunch of them in the back of the ship, but they’re all in First Ones’ alphabet.”</p><p>Adora brightens up. “I can help you with that,” she grabs the map closest to her and quickly scans it. It shows different ways to reach a system of planets without having to go through an asteroid field. She’s about to explain it to Bow when her eyes catch the date written in the corner, faded and barely legible, and her excitement dies down. “Uhm, Bow? This dates back to over a thousand years ago. I don’t really think these maps are accurate anymore.”</p><p>Bow stills next to her, his hands creasing the old paper with how hard he’s gripping it. “<em>Of course </em>they aren’t,” he spats, and throws the map to the side violently. Adora looks at him, frozen and wide eyed, unsure of what she’s seeing. “Because why would anything ever be easy for us, uh? No, instead we’re on this ship, flying through the literal unknown, to go face and evil overlord that’s been bombing our home day and night, without even knowing where to find him!”</p><p>Bow is trembling, his breath coming out in heavy puffs, and wrenches himself away from Adora’s touch when she tries to touch him to stand up and pace, back and forth. “What if the ship’s navigation system stops working? Huh? Wha-what are we going to do then, just float aimlessly ‘till we die?</p><p>“Bow,” Adora snatches his hands in hers, forcing him to sit back on the floor with her. “Look at me. Calm. Down.” She punctuates each word with a swipe of her thumbs over the sides of his palms, holding his watery eyes until he listens and jerks his head into a nod.</p><p>“I’m so scared, Adora,” he whimpers, tucking his chin over her shoulder. She holds him close, silently, waiting for him to continue. “I... what if we never manage to come back? My dads and brothers, I never got to properly say goodbye. I-I miss them so much...”</p><p>Adora rubs her hand up and down his back. “I’m scared, too. But it’s like you told me, Bow. You’re not alone. We’re going to get Glimmer back and we’re going to fix this, I promise.”</p><p>Bow sniffles, clutching the back of her jacket. “But you don’t know that!” he cries, shaking his head. “Adora, what – what if we get there and... and she is...”</p><p>Adora pulls back, fixing him with the most reassuring look she can manage. “No,” she says firmly, not allowing the thought to worm itself inside her already scrambling brain. “You can’t think like that. Besides, do you really think Glimmer would go down that easily?” she cracks a smile then, bumping her knuckles to the side of his head. “She’d be throwing sparkles at you for an entire day if she knew you said that about her.”</p><p>Bow chuckles, wiping his tears away. He takes a deep breath, slapping his palms over his cheeks a couple of times. “You’re right. I’m sorry I reacted like that, Adora, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”</p><p>Adora waves the apology away. “Don’t worry about it. And I think I know a solution to our problem.” She turns one of the maps around, blank side facing up, and grabs the pen Bow had left forgotten at his side. “These maps are old? Let’s make new ones then.”   </p><p>She sticks her tongue out in thought, not knowing how to approach this the right way, before an idea comes to mind. “Hello, uh, ship. Mara’s ship?” she calls out, clearing her throat. “Can you show us a visual of what’s surrounds us, please? Like, in smaller scale?”</p><p>
  <em>“Request accepted.”</em>
</p><p>A purple hologram flickers to life before their eyes, showing them the countless stars floating around the ship. Adora beams, delighted, and turns to meet Bow’s awed face. “Help me out? You know I’m terrible at drawing.”</p><p>“Not true,” Bow quips, because Adora is the one that’s always sketching battle plans to the point of exhaustion and, if anything, she’s become scarily good at it. They each start to jot down what they see, going through each paper until they’re done and there’s nothing left for them to do but lean back against the foot of the captain’s seat.</p><p>“Thanks,” Bow sighs in the end, rubbing the back of his head the way he does when he’s embarrassed. “For punching some sense into me. I needed that.”</p><p>Adora puffs out her chest and slips an arm around his shoulders, holding him close to her side, and he squeezes her right back. “That’s my job.”</p><p>They stay in a companionable silence for a while, until a distant shriek echoes down the halls, followed by the sound of tools hitting metal.</p><p>“We should probably go check on Entrapta,” Bow muses. “You know, before we lose one of the engines or something.”</p><p>Adora nods, but her grip doesn’t waver. “We really should,” she says, grinning at the exasperated roll of Bow’s eyes, because he hasn’t let go of her either and he’s smiling just as hard. “Give me five minutes to hug the sad out of you and then we move.”</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>“Two and a half.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><strong>Catra</strong></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Five months after Horde Prime’s defeat, Adora wakes up in the middle of the night and realises, pretty quickly, that she won’t be able to fall back asleep.</p><p>So, she does what always helps when her thoughts start getting too loud and she needs room to breathe. She carefully disentangles herself from Catra and bunches the covers up to her chin before moving to the desk to grab a pencil and a sketchpad. She steps outside on their small balcony, leaning against the railing for support as she takes an initial look at the sky above.</p><p>Five months. Five months of continuous work to rebuild Etheria, to heal the land and make the planet a better place. Five months of peace. Five months of love, amazing and hard-earned and, quite literally, magical.</p><p>Adora can hardly believe this is her life now. It feels like it could all disappear in the blink of an eye, that she could just wake up one day and be back in the Fright Zone, or on Prime’s ship, or... fading in Catra’s arms as she pleads her to stay.</p><p>She shakes her head, remembering Perfuma’s breathing exercises and focusing on one thing at a time. The breeze, a bit too cold for the late-summer. The smooth marble under her elbows. The lights of countless celestial bodies blinking down at her. Planets and lives she saved, and that now help her back by grounding her down.</p><p>She repeats all of that in her head until her breathing finds a steady pace. Proud of herself, she brings pencil to paper, drawing the first few dots of a constellation, and immediately starts to lose track of time.</p><p>She’s sketching the final outline of a cluster of stars when a pair of arms circles her waist. A body drapes against her back as lips press, featherlike, on the nape of her neck. Adora leans back into it, palms immediately coming up to cover the hands splayed over her stomach. The chart lays forgotten on the railing.</p><p>Catra hums, all soft and warm from sleep, and nuzzles her nose deep between her shoulder blades. “Hey, Adora,” she mumbles, the noise smothered by the fabric of Adora’s tank top. “Watch’a doing?”</p><p>Adora turns in her arms, resting her elbows over Catra’s shoulders. She takes a good look at her, because she can, because watching Catra makes her feel like she’s staring up at the cloudless night sky, the stars and moons hers to be admired.</p><p>It fills her with awe. It makes her feel small and boundless, all at once.</p><p>Catra blinks sleepily up at her, barely able to keep her eyes open. Her shorts and the large shirt she stole from Adora are rumpled, and her fur sticks out in different places. Her hair, already falling past her chin with how fast it grows, looks like a wild, dark mane. She’s so beautiful it makes Adora’s heart ache.</p><p>“I was mapping some stars. You know me, I woke up and couldn't stay still," she whispers, bringing one of her hands up to rub behind Catra’s ear. It twitches at the light touch, and Catra falls forward into Adora’s waiting embrace. She probably doesn’t even know she’s purring. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”</p><p>Catra shakes her head. “I want to stay with you,” she murmurs, and wow, it still sends Adora reeling, the way Catra freely gets to express herself, how her words alone are just as warm as she is. Once upon a time, they would 've been awkwardly tumbling past her lips, if coming out at all, without the freedom of expressing her real her thoughts and desires. Five months have done them good, and they're both getting better at voicing their feelings everyday, but at times that old fear of having to filter their thoughts when they are together manages to take hold. Now, though, it pours out seamlessly, and not even the cool gusts of wind are enough to quell the warmth that spreads through Adora’s body at the drowsy croak of Catra's voice. “I missed you.”</p><p>Adora’s tongue feels like molasses in her mouth. She tugs Catra closer, turning her head so she can kiss her temple, her cheek, the corner of her lips. Catra mewls quietly and pushes back, far enough that their noses almost touch. Adora traces, rapt, the constellations of freckles dotting Catra’s cheeks, first with her eyes and then with the pads of her fingertips.</p><p>She’s still wrapping her head around how it feels like she’s holding the entire world in the palms of her hands when Catra kisses her. Gentle and raw, the simplest of touches. Adora’s chest is full to the brim with love, so much it’s about to spill.</p><p>Catra draws back, takes a breath, and her eyes flutter open. She looks imperceptibly more awake as she nods her head towards the discarded map with a small grin adorning her face. ”Show me.”</p><p>They stay on the balcony gazing up at the canopy of stars for what feels like an eternity, with a blanket dragged from their bed and wrapped around their bodies to fend off the wind. At some point Melog joins in, snoozing quietly and letting them lay back against their warm body.</p><p>Catra listens closely as Adora rambles on and on, her eyes brighter than any jewel, the only sun Adora will ever really need. When the light of dawn first begins to peek past the far off mountains, she grabs Adora’s hand in hers, twining their fingers, and lets Adora rest her head on her shoulder.</p><p>“I love this,” she whispers into Adora’s hair, her lips brushing the crown of her head. “It’s like there’s no one else in the world but us.”</p><p>Adora’s cheeks burn as she smiles, snuggling into her. <em>‘This is home’</em>, she thinks.</p><p>A home she’ll never need a map to come back to.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><strong>Bonus</strong></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>“Finn?” Adora calls quietly as she opens the door to the small, sunlit study. She’s already looked everywhere in the house, this is the only place left. “Where are you, kiddo?”</p><p>No answer. She bites her lip as she walks inside, deep in thought. Finn is frustratingly good at sneaking around, even more than Catra had been at their age, and especially when they were younger it had been a nightmare to catch them whenever bath time rolled around. At least, Catra had learned how it must have felt for Adora when <em>she </em>was the one refusing baths as a kid.</p><p>Adora carefully looks beneath the desk, over the back of the small couch, lifts herself up on her tiptoes to peek above the bookshelves. Still nothing. She sighs, and that’s when she hears it.</p><p>A small snort. Muffled, but familiar nonetheless.</p><p>She grins, and stalks back to one of the smaller cabinets by the left wall. Sure enough, it’s cracked open by a silver. Adora bites back a laugh. “Oh, gee, where could you be?” she wonders out loud, stomping loudly towards the centre of the room. “Under the table? Nope, not there either. Oh, and here I wanted to share a slice of Razz’s blueberry pie with my favourite tiger cub.”</p><p>There’s a telltale gasp, and Adora knows she’s hit the jackpot, so she’s quick to step back. She crosses her arms, waiting for the inevitable reveal. “My oh my, I can’t seem to find you. Guess I’ll have to eat it <em>aaaaaallll</em> by myself then.”</p><p>That does the trick.</p><p>The cabinet door flies open and a bundle of light brown fur comes tumbling out with a yelp. They roll on the carpet and land on their butt, bushy tail ramrod straight and fur tousled in all directions. Finn looks up, blue eyes meeting Adora’s matching ones in glee, and gives her their best gap-toothed smile. “Hey, mommy!” they wave excitedly, like Adora is not just a couple of meters away, and then latch to her leg, tail lashing wildly behind them. ”We have pie?”</p><p> Adora chuckles, crouching in front of her kid and ruffling their unruly mop of dark hair. “We will, as long as we make it to Razz's in time. Your mom is meeting us there since it’s on the way home from aunt Scorpia’s, and you know she could eat two pies all by herself if we don’t stop her.” She smoothes down their clothes and fur, looking back at the open cabinet with curiosity. “What were you doing in here?”</p><p>“Nothing!” Adora raises an eyebrow at them, and they manage to hold her stare for all of ten seconds before pouting and looking away. “Okay...” Finn shuffles back to the cupboard and takes some documents out, hiding them behind their back. “... t’was supposed to be a surprise. For you.”</p><p>Adora blinks, stunned. “For me? Finn, my birthday is months away.”</p><p>Finn huffs, looking far too serious for their five years of age. Adora has to stop herself from smiling when all she can see is Frosta, perched on a throne too big and scowling at her noisy guests. “I <em>know</em>,” they whine, and finally reveal what they were hiding. “That’s the point.”</p><p>Adora looks down at the familiar lines and scribbles presented to her. “These are my maps...”</p><p>Finn nods, a faint flush making the freckles on their cheeks stand out. “I want to draw. Like you. So we can do it together,” they mumble shyly, nibbling at their nails. Adora gently pries their hand away and she feels the flex of their claws against her palm, harmless and nervous. “And colour them maybe, because I’m like super good at it even if Flora says that I should stay inside the lines more because ‘<em>it’s good for my chi’</em>? What even is <em>‘chi</em>’ anyway?!”</p><p>Adora laughs, scooting to Finn’s side so they can look at the maps together. “We’ll ask aunt 'Fuma the next time we visit them,” she promises. She fondly looks at the old drawings, some painfully simple and crude, but a precious memory nonetheless. Until she gets to the final one, a blur of lines and colours she’s never seen before. “And this?”</p><p>Finn beams proudly at her. “That,” they say with their nose held high in the air, thumb jabbed towards their chest to really drive the point home. “Is <em>my</em> treasure map. And only I, Finn, awesome treasure hunter and master explorer, can read.”</p><p>“Sure, sure,” Adora nods, taking a closer look at the messy shapes. “Is that our suite in the castle?”</p><p>Finn exhales a gasp so betrayed Double Trouble would be proud. They clutch the map to their chest, gazing at Adora with nothing but pure bafflement in their eyes. “<em>How?</em>”</p><p>Adora won’t laugh. <em>She will not.</em></p><p>“Years of practice.”</p><p>She glances around, in a fake show of conspiracy, before leaning down, motioning for Finn to get closer with a curl of her fingers. “But listen, from, you know, She-Ra to awesome treasure hunter and master explorer. What is this big secret of yours?”</p><p>Finn nods seriously, looking around as well. Once they’re satisfied no one must be spying in, they come closer, climbing on Adora’s legs to reach her ear more easily. Finn takes a deep breath to get ready, and finally puts their mouth next to Adora’s ear. “I hid Uncle Bow’s guitar-thingy. He’s really super bad at it and Aunt Glim says he needs to stop.”</p><p>Adora explodes with laughter. She can’t help it, and doesn’t stop even when she picks Finn up beneath their arms and brings their belly to her face, smushing her face against their sensitive sides.  </p><p>Adora used to do the same thing when they were a baby, blowing raspberries in the short peach fuzz of their stomach to bring out adorable squeals. The effect is still very much the one desired, because Finn giggles and squirms in her arms, butting their head under against hers when they finally manage to get a grip on her shoulders. “Moooooooom, stop, it tickles!”</p><p>“Nope,” Adora grins, twisting around so she can pepper kisses all over Finn’s cute face. “You skipped your <em>‘I love you’ hug</em> this morning to go and play with Melog and Swifty, and I need my fix, so deal with it.”</p><p>Still laughing, Adora rolls back on the floor, dragging a groaning Finn with her. They climb up her torso and cuddle close, resting their ear on her breast, right above the heart, like they used to do when they were just born and slept the best either on hers or Catra’s chest. “I love you, too, mommy.”</p><p>Adora chuckles around a wave of fresh tears suddenly clouding her eyes. She thought she knew all the forms love could take, but then Finn came along, and it had taken nothing but a single, brief look for Adora to realise that <em>this</em>, such a disarming feeling in her chest, could never be described in words. She wraps her arms around Finn’s small back, lavishes the top of their head with pecks, not stopping even when their ears twitch wildly in her face.</p><p>Finn nuzzles against her one moment more, rubbing their cheek under her chin and purring in that high-pitched way of theirs before they tilt their head up, perched snugly over Adora’s sternum. A toothy grin spreads on their face, eyes wide and hopeful. “Can we go get pie, now?”</p><p>Adora pushes their bangs out of their face. She leans up and presses her lips to the tip of their nose, feeling it scrunch up adorably. “Lead the way, master explorer.”</p><p>Finn bounces to their feet, chin up and proud, and tugs at her hand. “Follow me!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I happen to have a <a href="https://bannedd567.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, if you want to scream at me.<br/>Thanks for making it this far, if you want to leave a comment, even if you want to say you hated this, I'll be happy to read it. After all, in the words of a shapeshifting mercenary lizard: </p><p>"I'm open to constructive criticism"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>